bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:D Man o3o/How To Add Unit Photos: A BF Wiki Guide
It's no surprise that people post duplicate photos, I mean, it's bound to happen sometime. The most frequent one I see is photos of units, that being their flair, Full illustration, or sprite. Fun Fact: This is a Flair -> The one thing I don't understand is that when adding the same photo, unedited, you should get a duplication error and most people ignore it and add it anyways...rude... Anyways, that is why I am making this. To show you all how to add them properly and not make the mistake again. How to add Unit Flairs and Full Art These are the most frequent of the two. To do this, this is simple. 1 Go to the unit page. (Ex.Ice Legend Selena) 2 Hover over the Full unit image -> If you are on a mobile device, click on the picture and check the URL In this step, check the url. Towards the end, you should see something like: For Full Art: File:Unit_ills_full_xxxxx.png For Thumbnail: File:Unit_ills_thum_xxxxx.png where "xxxxx" is the unit id you are looking for. For example, if you hover over the Selena I put up there, you should get 20016. 3 Memorize or copy the number. 4 When you edit your page/blog, when you click Add Photo, search the number you just found You should get 2-3 results from it. It will be *Their Full Art *The unit flair *(usually the missing one) the unit sprite 5 Click the photo you need, adjust the alignment and size to your needs, and click Add Photo. 6 You are done. The photo is now there. How to add Unit Gifs/Sprites This is pretty similar to the full art and flairs, but follows some rules. You must meet these requirements before posting a sprite: *Height must be 140px. Width can be anything, as long as the sprite is within it. There have been exceptions to this rule, such as 7* Tridon, who has a height of 153px. *Shadow of the unit is visible (if it has one) *Unit is positioned towards the bottom of the canvas. *The unit is centered as best as possible *If possible, no parts disappear or fade. When you add a sprite to the Wiki that isn't on here yet, make sure you use name it correctly to appear on the unit page. It should looks something like this: unit_ills_anime_xxxxx.gif where xxxxx is the unit ID. (please refer to the section above on how to find a unit's id) To add a sprite to a page such as your profile or even a comment, the layout will look like this. Resulting in: If you have any problems making or adding sprites, feel free to ask me and I will try to help. I mean, I am the Spriter for the Wiki...so if I don't know what I'm doing...then there's a problem. :3 If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask. I'll try my best to help out. Did this help you? Yes No I already knew this. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts